Hoshizora Miyuki
This article is about the Smile Pretty Cure! character Hoshizora Miyuki. For the Fresh Pretty Cure! character, please go to Chinen Miyuki. Hoshizora Miyuki is the leader of the Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. She is a bright, energetic girl who loves fairytales. Although she is a scatterbrain and gets flustered easily, she has the determination to get what she wants and is seldom unhappy. Whenever she is happy, she is fond of saying "Ultra happy!". At the start of the series, she is a newly-transferred student at Nanairogaoka Middle School. Miyuki's Pretty Cure alter ego is . She controls the power of the Holy light. Personality Miyuki is a bright and energetic girl who loves fairytales. She is always happy and optimistic, making her seem very naive. Simple things such as eating cake can make her happy, and she is fond of using the phrase "Ultra happy!" to show her joy. In contrast, when things do not go her way, she shows her disappointment by saying "Ha~ppu~ppu". She is also extremely unreserved, openly asking Akane and Yayoi to become Pretty Cure with her, and hugging and jumping on Akane/Cure Sunny despite knowing her for only a day. She often openly proclaims her love for her friends, announcing that she really likes Reika in Episode 5 and Candy in Episode 6. Miyuki likes to play-pretend and was thus extremely excited to become a Pretty Cure, proclaiming her Cure costume as "cute" and that being a Cure is like "being a superhero on TV". Despite this, she has little confidence in her own powers as Pretty Cure at first, calling the Akanbe monsters "frightening" and preferring to run away instead of fight. However, she gains confidence in her abilities over time, and though she does not come off as a very reliable leader, her enthusiasm often helps her to lead the other Cures in battle. Miyuki often gets overexcited over small things and ends up hurting herself in the process. In one instance, she got so excited when she learnt that there were 5 Cures in total that she fell backwards and hit her head. Another time, she was so amazed at all the fairytales in the Magical Library that she tripped over a book and fell flat on her face. She is shown to be bad at sports, prone to catching balls with her face and falling flat on the ground. A running gag in the series is how Miyuki always gets hit in the face by random objects. Thus far, she has been hit by Candy, a volleyball, a soccer ball, Pop's storybook and the "turning ti~ny" mallet. This clumsiness extends to her Cure form as well, when she failed to aim her finishing attack at an Akanbe and hence missed it totally. As she loves fairytales, Miyuki's favorite pastime is reading storybooks. During her self-introduction in class, she explained that she loves reading fairytales because the happy endings always leave a warm and happy feeling inside her heart, which she summarizes as a feeling of being "ultra happy!". The most important thing to Miyuki is to be happy and to smile. She hates seeing others cry and does her best to cheer them up. In Episode 2, despite being defeated by an Akanbe, she insisted on smiling, saying that she won't cry or "happiness will be gone". Due to her love of reading, she seems to know most of her fairytales well. The first time she faced up against Wolfurun, she hid behind a brick wall, naively telling him that à la The Three Little Pigs story, he would not be able to get her. However, her strategy failed when Wolfurun created an Akanbe out of the brick house. History First Day of School and making Friends. Miyuki transferred schools but was late to her school. But noticing a nice day, she believes she might encounter something ultra happy.While making her way to class at her new school, Miyuki runs into Candy, making her the first Cure to encounter the fairy. But as in "runs" into Candy, she met Candy when she literally crashes into Miyuki after appearing out of a flying story book as a way to travel to Earth from Märchenland. She gotten excited of meeting a fairy, Candy, like from her picture books. Candy then remembers she must find the Pretty Cures and left. Miyuki wondered where she is and got sad when she thought it was a dream, but when she saw the book Candy had, she was got happy when it wasn't a dream but remembers that she has to go to school also and took the book that Candy left. In the first day of school in class, she got nervous to do a self-introduction to the class, so the energetic Akane volenteered herself to do the introduction for Miyuki since she herself was a transfer student. She joked around until Nao and Reika interuppted her saying that she's putting Miyuki in a tight spot and that she should do her own. She introduced Miyuki to Reika and Nao and they got shocked of what Akane told her about them. Then Akane introduced herself to Miyuki and she transferred also from Osaka. When she gone to her seat, Yayoi in the front wanted to let Miyuki know that Akane give her confidence. Akane heard this and introduced Miyuki to the Yayoi and said that she's a crybaby, making Yayoi cry again. Miyuki was now happy and self-introduced herself. The class then clapped for her. The teacher then showed her seat that she is behind Akane. When the class was about to start, she looked out the window and saw Candy jumping from building to building. Miyuki yelled out and Akane asked that what was wrong and Miyuki told her that she saw Candy but she was gone. Becoming Cure Happy After school, Miyuki then looked around the school and went to the Library. Suddenly a light appeared behind a book. When she tried to find the Light and accidentally activated the code to the Magical Library and then the shelve suddenly turned into a portal and sucked Miyuki in. She found herself in Library and then a book shelf had a light showing Candy trying to find the Precures. Miyuki tried to get to her and then activated the code again and now in the real world where she saw Candy and caught. Candy was scared and told her that Wolf is in the Sky. When Miyuki looked up, she saw him. Suddenly, the sky turned different and the people around her got weak emiting Bad Energy except Miyuki because of her happiness. Then Wolfurun saw Candy and came over her to eat her. Miyuki protests and refuse to give her saying that she wants to protect it. Then Wolfurun decided to eat Candy and Miyuki chased them. Wolfrun just about to kill her until a beam of light came and the Smile Pact appeared. Candy finally found her 1st Precure and told Miyuki what to do. She doesn't know what's going on but will try and so she transformed into Cure Happy for the first time. She was stunned of becoming a Precure and happy because what she's wearing is cute. When she had to fight Wolfurun, she got scared and tried to run away from him and again Wolfrun chasing her. She had an idea and she and Candy hide behind a brick wall so Wolfurun couldn't get her like the story, "The 3 Little Pigs". Wolfrun laughed at this idea and turned the wall into an Akanbe, scaring Cure Happy even more. She tried to run away and then accidentley jumped. When she saw this, she got scared because of the heights and asked Candy how to get down. The Akanbe jumped too at Happy and Happy unexpectedly shoved him to the ground. When she got to the ground, Candy tells her to use Happy Shower, Happy was relieved and try out the power, she stopped and tried the the new power, but it didn't work. She tried a dozen of times but nothing and ran away again. But she tells herself that if she runs away from the monster, happiness runs away. So she won't run away. Suddenly the smile pact glowed and Candy said to put more spirit into it. Happy started it and then the Smile Pact gave Cure Happy power and she used it to make Happy Shower and blast it at the Akanbe, purifying it and fades away until all that's left is the 1st Cure Decor, and dropped to Happy's Hands. Wolfurun fled and then the sky turned back to normal and the people are strong again. Miyuki was happy that the people are fine. Candy said to be a Precure, find the other Precures and collect the Decors to revive the Queen of Märchenland. Miyuki promises to help her collect and revive the Queen. Gathering the Other Cures and the Cure Decors In Episode 2, she starts finding the Precures and her canditates were Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika and helped them transform into Cure Sunny, Cure Peace, Cure March and Cure Beauty respectively. She has found the other four Cures and they work together to defeat Akanbes and collect Cure Decors. In Episode 6, they succeeded in bringing together the Precures and when asked Candy what to do, Candy was paralyzed and said she don't know shocking everbody. Just then, a book flew in, and like in Episode 1, the book crashes in her face and Pop, Candy's big brother, comes out (and in the right time) to tell the Precures what their destiny is. He gives the Decor Décor to the girls and showed them the Magical Library. He tells the story about the Bad End Kingdom. In Episode 7, she collected another Cure Decor for Decor Décor. In Episode 8, she switched her mind with Candy and transforms into a new Cure, Cure Candy in Candy's body. In the next episodes she has collected New Decors in every episodes with other Cures. In Episode 12, she gets her tiara mode and uses Rainbow Healing attack with other Cures. In Episode 13 and 14, the precures went to a class trip to Kyoto and Osaka. In Kyoto, everyone got good fortunes except for Miyuki for her fortune is "Great Curse" and encounters many bad things happening to her and her friends making her happiness go to its limit. When Akaoni came and made a blue-nosed akanbe with a bad fortune, it made Miyuki's luck worse and lost her Smile Pact to activate Rainbow Healing and blames herself and her curse for her friends injuries, but the Pretty Cures said that they were blessed around her and Cure Happy now happy and found her Smile Pact and together defeated the Blue-nosed Akanbe. After the fight, Miyuki thanked her friends for having her luck and happiness back and saw a couple of Maiko and took a picture with them making it the best thing that happened to Miyuki. When Miyuki and the Pretty Cures visited Kyoto nexted and plan to go to Kyoto Castle,Nakanoshima, and the Tennouji Zoo. Visiting Kyoto Castle, Candy asked Miyuki and Yayoi to tie her hair resulting being separated by Akane, Nao, and Reika. They met tourist and went around Kyoto to the places the precures planned. They visited the Tower and looked out the window until Majorina appeared and turned the tower into an Akanbe with Miyuki,Yayoi and Candy trapped and shaken. Luckily, Cure Sunny, Cure March and Cure Beauty used the butterfly decor and tired the Akanbe until they got the girls out and defeated the Akanbe. They went to eat takoyaki and went back with their classmates and went home happily.In episode 20, Miyuki and Akane were turned invisible. Last Decor In episode 23, Pop came back when Miyuki was looking up her window and crashed on her head again. Pop came back to tell the Pretty Cures that they have one more Decor to revive the Royale Queen. When they told him about Tanbata festival, Pop told them a holiday they celebrate from Marchenland that the natives laid out candles and wished on a shooting star, hoping that Pegasus would grant their wishes. The girls began to hang their tanzaku on the bamboo tree and Miyuki decided to use the Star Decor piece as part of the decorations. When they went to the Park to see the stars, an akanbe attacked and the Pretty Cures managed to defeat it and get the last Decor, but was quickly stolen by Joker and he kidnapped Candy and disapeared while his laugh echoed and the Pretty Cures called out Candy's name. Going to Bad End Kingdom and Pierrot's Revival The Pretty Cures were sad about Candy's kidnapping. Miyuki discovered they still have one Decor they used for the tanabata decoration and decided to go to Marchenland to go to go to Bad End Kingdom to rescue Candy and the Decor Decor. When the Cures traveled to Marchenland, there were no one around and Joker appeared to fight them. The Pretty Cure transformed, but were defeated by him and have their Bad energy absorbed because he needs the Cures Bad Energy so Pierrot could revive and left with the Cures hopeless. The Cures don't know what to do and Miyuki suggest they separate to think about what is most important to them. When Miyuki and the gang were by themselves and each think about it, they read the tanzaku that Candy had written about them. With their resolve stengthened and theri, the girls united and prepare to venture to the Bad End Kingdom and promise to rescue Candy and and everyone will return home safely. When they went to Bad End Kingdom, the commanders, Wolfrun, Akaoni, Majorina and Joker were waiting for them. While the other Cures were fighting the 3 commanders, Joker tried to stop Happy but Beauty and Pop battled him instead. Whilst Haappy goes to rescue Candy. As Happy found and ran towards Candy, the ground became steep and she almost fell into a pit of lava. Luckily, she was running so fast that she was able to leap through the air. However, she didn't jump far enough and had to use Happy Shower to get to the end. After getting back onto solid ground, she spotted the Decor Décor, which turned into a yellow nose Akanbe and smashed Happy to the ground. All the Cures were almost defeated, but when they remembered their promise, Happy and the Pretty Cures pumped their adrenaline and powers allowing Happy to defeat the Yellow nose Akanbe and recover Candy and the Decor Decor. As the Cures united and put the last Decor, they find the Decor Decór doesn't seem to do anything with all the Decors inside, Emperor Pierrot reveals himself. Just as the Cures are overwhelmed by Pierrot's power, the Decor Decór glows and the Cures are contacted by the Queen of Märchenland, who grants them the power of the Princess Candles, allowing them to evolve into their new Princess Forms and defeat Pierrot. Going back to Marchenland The Cures traveled back to Marchenland and met Royale Queen (and surprised that she was big). Unfortunately she was still in stone and nothing happened. When they got out of the castle, Miyuki and the girls met the first inhabitants they meet were the soldiers, but were scared of the girls because were human. Pop turned Miyuki and the cures into fairies. Miyuki thought they should add a signature phrase behind their sentences like Candy and made the phrases for them. While Pop researched why the Queen wasn't revived, Miyuki, Candy, and the four other Cures decided to take a tour around Marchenland. They saw characters from stories and doing the scenes from the stories like Red Riding Hood and Ali-Baba and the 40 Thieves. While watching, Miyuki tripped and fell on a hill, but rescued by Puss in Boots and played with the inhabitants. While Pop was researching in the library, the girls were enjoying the sights of the village. When they arrived at a house made of candies, they went to eat it. Puss wanted to get a candy and Miyuki tried to helped him until she sneezed causing everyone to revert their human forms. The fairies were afraid at first but Miyuki gave Puss the candy he tried to get and soon the fairies realize they are nice and accepted them. They heard about the Miracle jewels from the fairies that they would grant any wish. Candy said that Joker was talking about them when she was captured. Suddenly, Wolfrun appeared for the Miracle Jewels and absorbed the bad energy from the Fairies. The Pretty Cures transformed and Wolfrun used the super red nosed Akanbe and it was too powerful for the Cures and almost defeated, but heard the fairies despair and stood up again. Suddenly the Princess Candles reappeared again and they transformed to Princess Form. They defeated the Akanbe using Rainbow Burst and it released two Cure Decor pieces. After Wolfurun retreated, the girls heard Royale Queen's voice and headed back to the castle. Royale Queen was speaking through telepathy and explained that the original Cure Decor pieces which was supposed to revive her was instead given to Pegasus, so that the girls could attain Princess Form. She also informed them that Pierrot is still alive and they had to gather more Cure Decor pieces to revive her. Everyone was troubled with the thought of more battle, but Miyuki encouraged everyone to work harder and revive Royale Queen. They then said goodbye to the fairies as the girls and Candy returned to the human world. Back in Earth, It was summer and Miyuki and Candy don't know what to do. She got a call from Akane and invited her to the beach. But when she got there, she realized Akane tricked her into helping her work in the restaurant on the beach which she accepted. Next door was Nao doing a ice shave stand and soon started rivalry between them. Then next episode Miyuki explained a summer festival and invited Candy with the girls. Candy was so excited that she got lost and became a prize. Miyuki and the others soon found and won her and had a great time watching the fireworks. The Smile Cures went to Hoshizora Tae's house near the city. Miyuki was influenced to all of the Japanese stories by her grandmother and gotten her high and strong happiness from her. Miyuki asked why she couldn't live in the city. Tae told her she loves the countryside and she has a secret treasure she refuse to tell Miyuki. The next morning, the girls were helping with the vegetables with Tae until Wolfrun came to cool off the heat. Tae called it cute and Miyuki and the girls did not laugh causing Wolfrun to cast a Bad End spell on Tae, but Tae wasn't effected because she believes in happiness just like Miyuki causing Wolfrun and the girls shocked. When Tae went back to the house, the Pretty Cures transformed and fought the Akanbe. Just as the girls were down and the Akanbe was going to fire the house with Cure Happy wanting it to don't destroy the house wanting to protect her grandmother treasure. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind caused the blast to disappear and the Akanbe blown off. Cure Happy was surprised and wondered if a Tengu from Tae's stories protected the house and destroyed the blast. All of the Cures then go to their Princess form and destroyed the Akanbe with Rainbow Burst. Everything was back to normal and Tae came out and gave out drinks. A gentle gust of wind blew them and Tae claimed the mountains is thanking for something the girls had done. Miyuki then told Tae it is their secret and they all laughed after that. Summer was almost over and Miyuki went to school where Nao was being a scaredy cat from reading a scary book. Miyuki was not good with scary stories and Akane suggested they go around the school explore some rumors of strange sightings in their school. While walking through it, Majorina turned the school into an Akanbe, with Majorina go into her Ultra form and several, mini Akanbe produced by the school itself. When they got out of the Akanbe school, they purified by using Princess Form and Rainbow Burst. When walking home from school, Reika reminded them of their summer home works and tution which Miyuki claimed it is more scarier than ghosts. The next episode/day, The girls met with their teacher, Sasaki Sensei who reminded them to complete their homework before school starts. Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao got worried as they had not finished theirs. Candy and Miyuki found a strange dice and roll it. Everyone got sucked into a strange world and saw the commanders in and they told the precures if they don't finish by 6:30, they'll be stuck forever. Cure Happy volunteered to play against Majorina. The moles cheated and refused to come out of their holes. Cure Happy used Happy Shower to force them out of their holes and won the game in the end. All of the Precures manage to win all games, but one. They have to remain happy at the end of the ride in the ferris wheel. When they got on, they saw an image of Sasaki Sensei scolding them for not doing their summer work. All of them were now depressed seeing this, except Cure Beauty and Candy. Beauty encouraged them and would help them when it is over. From the encouragement from Beauty, they remained happy and won the game. After beating the Akanbe, got out of the game and doing their homework... they didn't complete all of it and get an extra lesson by Sasaki Sensei and all of them are now deppressed of getting what they deserved. In the next episode, all of them didn't get to go overseas during summer. Miyuki always wanted to go to see a Real castle and others want to see places they dreamed of. They took advantage of the Magical Library and gone to many places they dreamed of going starting with going to France to see a Castle. After seeing all the places they wanted to go, their last stop was the Amazon River. While on the boat ride, Akaoni attacked and summoned Pirhana Akanbe and ate Candy. It was too hard for them to swim, but Candy used the Dolphin Decor and turned them all to Mermaids. When Peace used Peace Thunder causing a big shock for the Akanbe and the Precures. They manange to defeat the Akanbe and collected the last 2 Decors. Back at the Magic Library, when putting the Decors into the Decor Decor, appeared was a mysterious clock. Relationships Hino Akane - Akane is the first one in school whom Miyuki attaches herself to, showering her with hugs and encouragement whenever Akane feels down. Miyuki admires Akane's skill in sports and goes to support Akane at her school volleyball team audition. Miyuki values her as a true friend, which helped Akane to gain her Smile Pact and become Pretty Cure. Kise Yayoi - Miyuki describes Yayoi as a kind and gentle girl, and thinks that such qualities will make her a good Pretty Cure. Yayoi also shows genuine concern for Miyuki whenever she gets hurt. Out of the 5 Cures, Miyuki and Yayoi resemble each other the most in terms of personality, and thus often share the same opinions and get excited over the same things, ie coming up with a team signature pose/phrase. Midorikawa Nao - Miyuki admires Nao for her bravery and skill at sports, as well as her ability to look after so many siblings when her parents are not around. As such, Miyuki had a strong wish to get Nao to become Pretty Cure, and was overjoyed when she transformed into Cure March and joined the team. Aoki Reika - Miyuki respects Reika and thinks of her as a responsible, clever and gentle girl. She was thus extremely happy when Reika became a Cure, and proclaimed that she really likes Reika. Candy - Candy lives with Miyuki and goes everywhere with her. Miyuki takes good care of Candy, and loves to brush and style her ears. Miyuki also respects Candy for always trying her best, even though things may not turn out well all the time. Candy, on the other hand, is closest to Miyuki, but gets a little worried about Cure Happy sometimes because of her clumsy nature. Cure Happy "Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!" "'キラキラ輝く未来の光！キュアハッピー！"' ''"Kirakira kagayaku mirai no hikari! Kyua Happī!" is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Hoshizora Miyuki. Cure Happy has the power of Holy Light. She can jump very high to the sky, but she is always a problem to go back down after a jump, though she can fly. Her basic attack is Happy Shower. In the Ep.12, she gains the Miracle Jewel Decors to transform her into Tiara Mode '''and combine her power with the other Smile Cures to use their group attack, Rainbow Healing. In Ep. 23, Happy gained a Decor to transform into her '''Princess Form and have the Princess Candle to combine her power with the other Cures to perform their second group attack, Rainbow Burst. She can also perform Special Protecting Shield with the other Smile! ''Cures, and with Fu-Chan's power even bigger and powerful version of it. In Ep. 32, she performs the third group attack, Royal Rainbow Burst with the four other Princess Cures through the Princess Candles and the Royal Clock. In Ep 39, Miyuki is able to transform to Princess Form on her own. Ultra Cure Happy is the ultimate form of Cure Happy achieved using the power of the Miracle Wing Lights. This materializes the Miracle Wing Decor and the Miracle Wing Puff, transforming her to this form. As Ultra Cure Happy, the design of the dress is more angelic in design with feather-like details and a pair of wings on the back. '(Egao no tsutsumu ai no hikari! Urutora Kyuahappii!)' Attacks '''Happy Shower' - Cure Happy charges her Smile Pact with enough spirit to make it glow and grants her power to preform her attack. When this is done, the Smile Pact disintergrates into pink energy. Cure Happy uses the energy to create a big heart with her hands and the heart reduces its size to fit in her fingers, shaped into a heart. She, then, releases the attack towards her enemies. Cinderella Happy Shower -Power that use in Episode 39. Happy Shower Shining - An upgraded version of Happy Shower. Appearance In her civilian form, Miyuki has dark pink hair with straight bangs, with the back worn in cone-like rolls held with yellow bows. When let down, it is shown to reach just past her shoulders. She has matching dark pink eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink, long sleeved dress with a 2-tiered skirt of light and hot pink ruffles, a pink hoodie with yellow lining, white stockings with pink lining near the top, and pink sports shoes. Her summer outfit consists of a pink ruffled blouse, light blue trousers and dark pink high-heeled sandals. She wears her school uniform with a pink tie, and is the only one out of the five girls not to accessorize her uniform with a sweater. As Cure Happy, Miyuki's hair becomes bright pink, and her hairstyle changes to long pigtails with loose strands at the top of her head. Her eyes also become a brighter shade of pink. Her tiara has two angel wings attached at the sides, and she wears it in the center of her head. Her outfit is mainly light pink, with dark pink lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a frilly piece below, and the bow at her chest is big with a small frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are short with hot pink ribbons on the wrists. Her boots are knee-length, with light pink folds at the top and small hot pink ribbons. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a pink heart, and the two angel wings at the sides of her tiara turn golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with pink hearts in the center. In her Princess form, Cure Happy has a light pink gown over her normal superhero form with a multi coloured bow in the middle.Her hair is bigger and longer with the same golden tiara and angel wings at the side as the tiara mode. When she was inside Candy's Body, there were some changes. The ears instead of a lollipop curl, it was a Corn-like rolls (Miyuki's Hair style) and the eyes had Pupils or eye lashes. When Candy was in Miyuki's Body, her hair changed to buns that almost look like small Candy ears (or at least buns) and pair of cartoon rosy cheeks. Etymology Hoshizora (星空) - 星 means "star" and 空 means "sky", coming together to become "starry sky", alluding to Cure Happy's powers of "holy light". Miyuki (みゆき) - Miyuki has many meanings, but the one that relates to her Cure form is "beautiful happiness". In Episode 19, it was revealed that her parents gave her this name in hopes that she will always find happiness no matter what. Trivia *In her introductory speech, Cure Happy says "kirakira", which, like "pikapika" (said by Cure Peace), is the onomatopoeia equivalent of "sparkle" in Japanese. *Miyuki is the only Smile! Cure whose real name does not contain a color name in it. *The name "Hoshizora" means starry sky. Meaningly she is the only leader that has no resemble in her Cure name. *Cure Happy is the second Cure to represent happiness, after Cure Passion. She is also the second to have a catchphrase involving happiness, after Cure Peach . *Miyuki is the second lead Cure to start out as a new girl at her school, after Tsubomi from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Other Cures or Cure-like characters that got their "new kid at school" moment were Hikari, Mai, Michiru and Kaoru, Urara, Kurumi, Setsuna and Ellen. *Cure Happy is the second Cure to have pink pigtails after Cure Melody of Suite Pretty Cure. She is the third leader to have pigtails overall after Cure Peach and Cure Melody . *She is the fifth Cure to have pink hair, following Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Cure Passion (transformed only) from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Cure Blossom from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Cure Melody (transformed only) from Suite Pretty Cure♪. *Miyuki is the third leader to have yellow hair accessories with pink hair, after Nozomi and Tsubomi. *Cure Happy is the fourth lead Cure with no midriff-baring costume, following Cure Bloom/Bright, Cure Peach and Cure Blossom. *Miyuki is the third Cure to first meet a mascot/mascots by them falling on the head. The first being Nagisa, and Tsubomi. *Miyuki is voiced by Fukuen Misato, who voiced Mijumaru (Oshawott in English Version) in Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes. Coincidentally, she is paired with Candy, who is voiced by Ōtani Ikue, who voiced Pikachu as well. *When she is surprised or happy/excited her pigtails go up, when she is sad/depressed or relieved they go down. *She seems to be the only Cure in Smile Pretty Cure that doesn't use her portions of her power in combat, as she seems to only ever use Happy Shower. *In the Smile Pretty Cure! Movie ''her third special form appears, ''Ultra Cure Happy. Others are Tiara Mode ''and ''Princess Form. That means she is first Pretty Cure who has three special forms in her own season, without counting ''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage ''or ''Pretty Cure All Stars DX ''crossovers. *Cure Happy is the first Cure to transform into a giant robot. *Cure Happy's catchphraze "ultra happy" is also the name of her upgraded form, Ultra Cure Happy. *Miyuki is the second lead Cure who was sucked into the fairy tale of Cindarella and became Cindarella. The first was Nozomi. In both cases, the "fairy godmother" was also the yellow Cure of the team, Yayoi and Urara, respectively. Gallery Official Profiles Cure Happy.PNG|Cure Happy/Hoshizora Miyuki Profile (Toei Animation) Happy.PNG|Cure Happy Profile (Toei Animation) curehappyprofile.jpg|Cure Happy Profile (TV Asahi) cure.happy.movprof.png|Cure Happy Movie Profile C1 2.jpg|Miyuki in her school uniform C1 3.jpg|Miyuki in casual clothes 1 MiyukiSummer.jpg|Miyuki in casual clothes 2 Princesshappy.jpg|Cure Happy Princess Form miyuki.movprof.png|Miyuki Movie Profile young.miyuki.movprof.png|Young Miyuki Movie Profile Chara_sm_chara_01.png|Cure Happy from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi newstagehappy.jpg|Cure Happy's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Anime Screenshots happybluray.jpg|Official screenshot of Cure Happy. Princess Happy.jpg|Official Endcard of Princess Happy. Curehappyfinishingpose.jpg|Cure Happy when finished transforming. gdfd.jpg|'Princess' Miyuki in the opening sequence. Miyukimeetscandy.jpg|Miyuki meets Candy for the first time. miyuki first henshin.jpg|Miyuki's first transformation. Tumblr lyw89zQxJt1qg7h6bo1 1280.jpg|Miyuki gaining her Smile Pact. miyuki transforming.png|Miyuki during her transformation. Happy2.png|Happy's rosy cheeks. Candymiyuki.jpg|Candy in Miyuki's body in episode 8. Miyukicandy.jpg|Miyuki in Candy's body in episode 8. Happycandy.jpg|Cure Candy happy.tiara.jpg|Cure Happy's Rainbow Tiara. Popmiyki.png|Pop accidentaly hits Miyuki again in episode 21. Miykiwish.png|Miyuki's wish in episode 21. Joker And Cure Happy.jpg|Happy with Joker in episode 22. Happysmashed.png|Cure Happy temporarily defeated. Miyuki Wet.jpg|Miyuki in Episode 13. Happyrobo.png|"Happy Robo" with the Angel Decor. Happykid.png|Cure Happy as a child. Rufflanding.jpg|Episode 39 Princess-Miyuki.jpg|Miyuki as Cinderella Happyfinalform.jpg|Cure Happy final end card from episode 44 Miyuki Hoshizora.PNG|Miyuki in Pretty Cure Online game scene. Movie Screenshots Cure happy in precure all stars new stage.png|Cure Happy in the New Stage movie trailer. MiyukiAwe.jpg|Miyuki's reaction to the Suite Cures' transformation in the New Stage movie. CureHappyBadass.jpg|Happy during a fight scene in the New Stage movie. curehappynewstage.png|Cure Happy in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage. Little miyuki smile movie.jpg|Young Miyuki in the Smile! movie. Happy smile movie.jpg|Ultra Cure Happy in Smile! movie. Others Masahirohappy.jpg|Masahiro Anbe, mangaka famous for creating "Ika Musume", pays tribute to Pretty Cure with illustrations of Smile! Cures: Happy. miyuki coloring book.jpg|Miyuki's page on a Smile Pretty Cure! coloring book. miyuki.coloring.png|Miyuki's page on another Smile Pretty Cure! coloring book. happy coloring book.png|Happy's page on a Smile Pretty Cure! coloring book. powerup happy card.jpg|Toei Data Card showing Princess Happy. Category:Smile Pretty Cure! characters Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Cures